


Apathy with Notes (Vitasha’s Memos)

by Trashcan Queen (Megan_is_MIA)



Series: Apathy with Notes [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, except Yuya!, i don’t own the ocs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Trashcan%20Queen
Summary: Life goes on with ups and downs. And the story still goes on even with deaths in the family





	1. Memo One: My Father

I regret many things, however that’s not the point of this memo. I’m here to list my greatest regrets to you. Perhaps not in order of severity but in order of which I remember most of all. 

My father  
My first regret is not getting to know my father better. I could go the easy route of calling him a deadbeat dad, heck that’s what I thought of him as for most of my childhood years. But he was more than the reclusive I knew him as. My little sister Alyona knew him best. When Alyona was in our father’s lap there was a light in his worn blue eyes that I never saw when they were turned towards me. Of me and my siblings I am the one who looks the most like our father. Perhaps he saw himself in me and hated that. I’ll never been certain but that’s my belief. Other that when Alyona was by his side, the only times my father ever seemed to be completely in this world was with the family cat Krissi. He told me once that the cat reminded him of an old friend of his and that would be all he’d say before he shut himself away.


	2. Memo Two: My Mother

I regret many things, however that’s not the point of this memo. I’m here to list my greatest regrets to you. Perhaps not in order of severity but in order of which I remember most of all. 

My mother  
My second regret would have to be my relationship with my mother. I was very close to him as a child but as I got older and presented as an alpha we drifted apart. Once in a while he’d look at me with such an intense gaze and speak very sharply. Over time I came to know this part of my mother as Omega. Omega was not as loving towards me, angry all the time for things I could not control. Omega preferred my little brother Yulian because he had the same secondary gender. I used to be jealous of that but now... not so much. Other than my mother’s episodes as Omega he was still a very good parent but nothing could erase the trauma I experienced.


End file.
